


Love Like Bats

by celestial_light



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: When the Wolfpack is granted some down time before their strike against Separatist forces, Wolffe stumbles upon a strange yet familiar creature deep down in one of the planet's caves.orWolffe sees Plo for the first time without his mask or his goggles. Wolffe has no idea who, or what he is. Plo is rather amused during the entire thing, even if Wolffe nearly blinds him.
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Love Like Bats

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely did not proofread this as well as i should have. I'm one of the unfortunate Texans stuck in doors due to snow with the rolling blackouts so I just wanted to get something positive out XD I think Wolffe would absolutely love Plo's face.

Wolffe surveyed the wooded terrain from atop of the ledge he stood on. There was ample cover for he and his men in the case of a surprise attack, and for the most part, the caves and trees made their camp hard for the Separatist forces to navigate. It even provided good air coverage. And with the new moon and supposedly forty-eight-hour night, he doubted the Separatists forces stationed on the planet would have much luck finding his men. 

Even below, illuminated by small fires and torches, shadows stretched like dancing bats on the rocky ground, his men seemed to be somewhat at ease. The smell of local flora and whatever meat they’d managed to purchase at their last stop filled the air, and the shiny part of Wolffe fought the urge to join Sinker and Boost for dinner. It smelled good, mouth-watering. And Wolffe’s stomach groaned in protest as he refused to accompany his men.

He still had things to do. He’d give his men their rest, but he was due for a briefing with the general. They couldn’t wait in this camp forever. And with luck, they would be advancing against Separatist forces first thing in the morning.

Speaking of the General—a quick scan indicated that there was no Kel Dor life signs mingled amongst his men. A small flower of anxiety bloomed within the Commander’s chest.

This was not entirely typical of General Plo, especially when things were less tense. Of course, he first left the men to their own devices when they were granted downtime, but he was often pulled into one of their small groups or invited to eat dinner with them. He’d even taken to meditating beside them after Sinker had begged him to stop spending his free time alone in his room.

“We don’t mind if you make little rocks and plates float around when you meditate General! The Shinies think it’s cool anyway.” Sinker had told him, after he had grabbed Plo’s arm and dragged him to the outside of their circle. Ever since then, Plo had made it a point to stay with his men when permitted.

Thus, Wolffe was slightly concerned about the lack of the older man’s presence. It could indeed be Jedi things, or Kel Dor things keeping him away. But Wolffe liked to know where  _ all  _ the members of the pack were.

He chanced a call on Plo’s comm. Nothing.

A hike down his ledge and a quick conversation with some of the men told Wolffe that Plo had taken to the caves, quiet ecstatically. He’d left about ten minutes after they all settled, and the pack hadn’t seen him sense. No one had gone after him either. Not with the air quality in the caves. According to the briefing, the air was toxic to most species, and thus going in there without a bucket was not advisable. 

He left no note, and hardly an explanation. He’d taken off towards the caves, practically _darted_ the moment he’d turned his head towards them. Apparently, they’d all thought the Separatists had found them, only to be reassured by the general mid-sprint that there was something he _had_ to see in the caves.

Wolffe nodded as the group of young troopers explained the situation to him, each bobbing up and down excitedly as they guessed what the general could be doing. All the while, Wolffe ran over what exactly the general could be so attracted to in the caves.

He’d told Wolffe once about how as a youngling some three hundred or so years ago, he’d gotten his first kyber crystal from a cave. Maybe that is what he wanted? It made sense. These caves were full of minerals.

Still, it would be nice for Wolffe to know exactly where he was and that he was safe.

“Thank you boys, I’ll go and look after him myself.” Wolffe said, “I’ll tell you what he’s doing when I see him again.”

\--

Aside from the terrible air quality (Wolffe knew, he tried to breath), the cave was quite stunning. With a shine of his headlight, he could see the reflection of tiny colourful crystals shining back. Plo told him that Kyber crystals called out to them through the Force.

Plo’s had sang to him, and apparently his mind had sung back to it. 

Looking around at the crystals, Wolffe wondered if his General was wanting another. 

“General?” He called out as he walked deeper, “Just coming to check-in on you. The men said you were looking for something in the caves. I wanted to see—”

A quick shuffle to his far right caught his attention, the fluorescent beam of his light settling upon a hunch formed hidden behind a rock.

The person—creature looked at him with wide, milky, white eyes. Wolffe gasped behind his bucket. He had never seen eyes like that before. They were so otherworldly, captivating.

“Hello?” Wolffe managed, as he moved closer to the creature. And the moment his light made contact with its gaze, it crouched lower and looked away. Wolffe took in the large, gaping hole of a mouth, the beak, and the very, _very_ sharp tusks. He stood there for a little while longer, staring at the creature that seemed caught in-between running away from him or staying put in its place behind its rock.

He wonders how it got there, and who it was. There was something oddly familiar about it that he just could not put his finger on. Wolffe looks at his comm link, debating on dialling the General to help him with whatever or whoever this poor soul is. Though the moment he looked away, the creature shuffled in its spot. Immediately Wolffe turned his head towards it, his light catching its eyes again.

The noise the creature made was practically blood chilling, and Wolffe jumped to turn off his light.

“Sorry, I didn’t know it was still on.” He closed the distance between he and the creature, night vision activating immediately, “You must not like it, huh?”

The creature nodded; hands still practically glued to its eyes. A part of Wolffe’s stomach drops. He hoped he didn’t seriously hurt it. 

“Hey, it’ll be alright. I’m...I’m a part of the Republic. I’m not sure if you know what that is, but I’ll comm my medic. He’s really good at dealing with non-humans,” Wolffe said as he tapped his comm, “Sinker—I need you at my location. I found someone here, I think they’re a local. My light may’ve hurt their eyes a little bit. They may have an aversion to it, like the General.”

Sinker was quiet on the other line, and Wolffe wondered if he even picked up. Last Wolffe saw him, he was practically stuffing his face. Chances are he was probably knocked out around the fire.

“Don’t worry, I’ll comm him again.” Wolhfe reassured the creature, who was now looking at him through the gaps in-between his four fingers. Four fingers? Wait? Were those talons? Was this—

“I’m looking at your location now, Wolffe. Are you sure that’s not the General that you almost blinded?”

Wolffe jerked his head back to the alien, who was now looking at him with very wide, watery, _amused_ white eyes. He could make out large silver irises as well. 

“If he has tusks, it’s him. His kind can breathe in those caves, make sure you’re not shining a light in his eye. I’ll be there shortly. Sinker out.”

  
  


Wolffe stood there for a short moment, taking in the alien-the General? 

“Um...Plo? Is that you?” He certainly hoped not, because he practically blinded the thing. If the water in its eyes didn’t say that, then certainly the squeal it let out early did. But still, those white-silver, murky eyes refused to look away, wonder and amusement only growing as moments passed by. 

Maybe it wasn’t Plo? Certainly the General would have said something by now. Then again, could one speak with a mouth like that? It didn’t look like he had any teeth, let alone a tongue. And the General spoke, all the time. So maybe this wasn’t him?

_I assure you, Wolffe. It is me._ Gentle yet assertive, Plo’s voice rumbled within his mind. Wolffe jolted. Not out of fear—telepathic communication was commonplace amongst the Wolfpack, especially with a telepathic general. but this entire situation was so, so strange.

And plus, he had almost blinded him.

“General! Plo! I’m so sorry, had I known it was you, I wouldn’t have even had my light on.”

Plo raised a hand to silence his commander before he went on his tangent.

_The fault is mine. I should have let you know I was in here,_ he began, _and please do not feel bad. I have had worse than your light shined in my eye._

From behind the rock, Plo summoned both his mask and his goggles, and Wolffe watched in awe as the creature from the cave became the general he knew and loved so much.

“Now, back to normal.” His voice was slightly strained through his mask as it adjusted to the filter.

“I don’t know. I think I liked the tusks and beak a little more.”

Even in the darkness of the cave, Wolffe could swear the General blushed. 

“I like your eyes too,” Wolffe muttered, “they look like stars.”

“I take it that I did not make you uncomfortable then? With the staring?” Plo asked hesitantly. 

“Of course not, Plo! I could look in your eyes all day.” The moment the sentence escaped his mouth, Wolffe felt like punching himself in the face. How could he say something so cheesy? 

“I’ve never seen you without my goggles. You look different unfiltered.” Plo spoke after a small pause, “You look...illuminated.”

Wolffe stared through his visor, tilting his head at his general’s words. Illuminated? He’d never heard that one before, certainly not about a clone. But his general was unlike any other, and no matter how outlandish it seemed, Wolffe believed it.

“Thank you general.” He spoke, honestly, “I um…if you want to look at me or anyone really with your goggles off, I’m sure we could dim the light in the ship. I never realized how much you had to accommodate for us. It would be nice for you to be able to be yourself for a change.”  
  


“I wouldn’t dream of risking your safety for me. I’m well accustomed to navigating your world, no need to change that.” Plo responded, “I must confess though, realizing I could breathe in this cave and see filled me with joy I haven’t felt in a very long time. I don’t even spend time in my quarters much—and I wouldn’t dream of asking your brothers to sleep with their buckets off whenever I happen to lodge with you all. Nevertheless, I couldn't resist."

“Maybe after the war, we could come back here? It’s nice enough so I can breathe outside, and good enough so you could breathe inside. We get the best of both worlds.” Wolffe inwardly groans again! Not only did he imply that the general leave the Order to stay with him, but he may have just tipped the general off on his feelings for him.

He had never been more grateful for his bucket than he was then. He was sure his face was redder than a Sith saber now. And when the General said nothing, Wolffe made to apologize.

“General, I didn’t mean—”

“You would want to spend your freedom after the war with me?” There was an emotion in his voice that Wolffe couldn't quite name. But of what he could name was hesitance, hope, and fear.

“Of course, General! You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met, I would love to spend my life with you.” And Wolffe spoke honestly now, wanting more than anything to soothe the anguish his General seemed to be going through, “If you’d want to spend your life with me, that is.”

“I wish more than anything that you and your brothers will see the end of this war, and will find your place far away from the Republic, far away from the Jedi. That includes me. And yet the feelings I have for you are mutual,” Plo confessed, “I would not ask you to spend the rest of your life with me, a Jedi. Nor would I want you to be tethered to me in any way, shape or form, but if would have me, I would be glad to—”

Plo didn’t finish, because Wolffe had slowly removed his mask and tossed his own helmet to the ground mid sentence . Afterwards, he took hold of the front of the Jedi’s collar and brought him down gently, placing a soft kiss just above one of his tusks. He broke kiss slowly, then placed his forehead against the general’s. 

“I don’t want to live with you Plo, I need to. You make me so, so happy. I couldn’t imagine leaving this war without you.” Wolffe smirked, “So let’s ask the boys to keep this place just a little clean when we’re done with the Seppies, alright? This is our future home, Afterall.”

And just like that, the General’s mind brushed against the recesses of Wolffe’s, sliding past his walls as the commander gave him permission to enter. All at once, the Commander was filled with the warmest sensation he’d ever experienced. It was as if his entire body had been bathed in sunlight, and all around him sweet music played. It didn’t take him long to realize that this was the general’s energy, his love.

Wolffe had felt it before. But only in small increments. And it had been hesitant, as if afraid to scare the commander away should he feel too much.

But now he felt it its entirety. He was enveloped in Plo’s love.

Without much thought, he gasped deeply, practically swimming in the pure feeling of ecstasy.

Big mistake. Big, big mistake.

The moment the acrid air filled his lungs, Wolffe’s lungs lit ablaze. Damn. He’d been holding his breath when he kissed the general, when he’d spoken to him. He had expected to put his helmet on immediately afterwards, but hadn’t counted on the general sharing his affections with him like he did.

Regardless, Wolffe felt his knees buckle beneath him, and before he knew it, he was plunged into darkness.

\--

When he came to, Plo and Sinker, along with some other concerned troopers, stood above the commander. One look at his surroundings told him he was in the medbay.

“How long have I been out?”

“Twenty-four hours,” Sinker didn’t miss a beat in his response, “we managed to blow that planet to dust while you were out sir, not a separatist droid in sight.”

Wolffe groaned.

“Casualty report?”

“None. We ran them into the caves. It was the General’s idea. He collapsed them all in.”

Wolffe looked at Plo in disbelief, who looked at him apologetically.

  
“Guess we’ll have to find a new home, huh?” Wolffe sighed, “couldn’t wait to blow up this one.”  
  
“I’m going to leave.” Sinker announced as he ducked away, “let me know when you two are done.”

“We’ll find a new place to live, but it was between the caves and the men.” Plo took a seat on the bed beside his commander, “and you know—”

“The men come first; I know. I know. I’m the one who told you that.”

“We’ll find a new place to live, a new life to have,” Plo repeated, stroking his Wolffe’s back gently, “it will take time.”

“This war has a way of ruining everything,” Wolffe said, somewhat bitterly. He knew it was just a cave, and he knew the likelihood of such a place surviving the battle was little to none, but he wanted to hope. Wanted to cling on to something.

“Then we’ll have to fight until it’s over,” Plo responded, “and all the while, I’ll stay by your side until we see the end.”

Even through his anger and his hurt, no doubt heightened by his medication, Wolffe returns the sentiment. He held onto that image, that feeling of warmth, of safety, of love.

**Author's Note:**

> T-that's all folks XD At least for this little series. I'm obsessed with species differences. I am trying to work on other projects. An epilogue/sequel to "You, Me, & Us" In which Sinker and Plo have a real heart to heart, and a RexWalker fic where Rex ends up adopting Luke and Leia. 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you thought! Again, apologies for the errors! I'm not sure when they'll cut the power next! Talk to me on my [tumblr](https://luminioushope.tumblr.com/)


End file.
